


Rule One

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [88]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Actors, F/M, Famous, Gun Safety, Guns, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: "I am helping the lead actor in a movie learn the basics about guns."He arched an eyebrow. "Really?""Yup! Normally, an actor doesn't bother to learn about the little things, but this actor demanded to be taught at least the basics, since the character he's playing is an expert. I definitely admire his charisma.""Do you?""Yup! Sorry, I'm rambling about myself. I didn't even ask about you. So, why are you here?"He smirked, "I'm an actor in a movie.""Which movie?""(Movie Title).""Really?" you asked, excitedly.He chuckled and nodded, "Really.""I'm working for the main actor in that movie!"He chuckled again, nodding, "I know. I hired you." You froze, realizing you had just made one of the worst first impressions in history. "Hi, I'm Hiccup."





	Rule One

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name

**Rule One**

**For** **crunchycat123** **and** **seikon12**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Modern!**

**You are both** **22** **.**

*******************

"Oops, sorry," you apologized, unable to keep the smile off your face long enough to sound sincere. You hurriedly bent over to help collect his fallen papers.

The auburn haired boy smiled back. "You don't sound too sincere. Here, let me." He knelt down, helping you gather his stuff.

"I really am sorry," you insisted, standing back up after picking everything up. He humbly took back his stuff. "I'm just super excited about today!"

"You are?" he asked. "What's so exciting about today?"

"I am helping the lead actor in a movie learn the basics about guns."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup! Normally, an actor doesn't bother to learn about the little things, but this actor demanded to be taught at least the basics, since the character he's playing is an expert. I definitely admire his charisma."

"Do you?"

"Yup! Sorry, I'm rambling about myself. I didn't even ask about you. So, why are you here?"

He smirked, "I'm an actor in a movie."

"Which movie?"

"(Movie Title)."

"Really?" you asked, excitedly.

He chuckled and nodded, "Really."

"I'm working for the main actor in that movie!"

He chuckled again, nodding, "I know. I hired you." You froze, realizing you had just made one of the worst first impressions in history. "Hi, I'm Hiccup."

Stuttering, you responded, "(Y- Y/ N). N- Nice t- to meet y- you, sir."

"Please, call me Hiccup," he insisted.

"Okay. Hiccup."

He opened the door leading to the set, gesturing for you to go first. "Mi'lady."

"Aw, two minutes and I can honestly say you're the only gentleman I know." You took his offer, huffing at the wave of busy noise that hit you.

He caught up, embarrassed. "Uh, thanks, I think."

"Definitely a compliment," you confirmed.

"Then thank you, mi'lady."

"You're welcome."

"So, what should I know about first?" he asked, leading you to his dressing room.

"Rule One: only aim a gun at someone if you want them dead, regardless of it being loaded, unloaded, with or without the safety, etc." (AN: that is literally my uncle's main rule whenever we shoot guns. It's a good rule to live by.)

He laughed, "Sounds about right. What else?" (AN: I won't bore you with a bunch of gun safety, facts, or knowledge, don't worry).

"A gun is always loaded, even if you think it's not. It is."

He nodded, unable to look directly at you anymore. He sat up stiffly, letting the makeup person do his work. (AN: I know the stereotype is girls are best at makeup, but some of the best work I've seen were done by guys, so a guy is the makeup artist.)

And you rattled off as his makeup artist came to prepare him for his first scene.

************

As the scenes were acted out, you provided Hiccup with the facts he wanted to know about the fake gun he was using, as well as the guns his character's rivals were using. You had an endless supply of knowledge, doing your best to press the respect the weapons deserved.

"They're not toys and not to be treated lightly. They are dangerous, and just like how a child shouldn't use a knife, an idiot shouldn't use a gun. Only those who respect a gun should use one, and only for self defense or hunting for food. I don't approve of hunting for sport, but that's just me," you once rattled.

He found himself enjoying your company, and spent every free second he had on set with you. Unlike many others, you didn't treat him differently, and gave him an earful if you ever thought he wasn't taking things seriously, despite him only having blanks in the gun. You didn't speak to him as if he was a dim witted mutton head nor as if he was above normal people just because he was famous. He found himself loving being treated like a normal person.

As the movie finished, he was saddened at the thought of no longer seeing you.

"I, uh, really enjoyed hanging out with you these past few months," he admitted.

You raised an eyebrow. "We've been working these past few months." And he started to panic. Did you not like him? Did you not see him in the same way? Did you see him only as a boss, a means to a paycheck? "But I've enjoyed your company, too." Your smile put him at ease before your eyes focused in on something behind him.

"Haddock!" the director shouted. "Get over here!"

"Coming!" He started to jog away, but was still facing you. "Let's hang out sometime."

"Like a date?"

"Not like a date, a date. If you-"

"Haddock!"

"- don't mind, that is. Coming!"

You laughed, waving him away. "I would love that. But I think we should continue this after the scene."

He beamed, turning around just in time to stumble over a stray chair. Glancing back with a blush, he straightened, making sure the chair and himself were both stable before continuing.

"Head in the game, Haddock!" an actor teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he shot back, lamely.

**************

"Whoa, we're really eating here?" you gasped, amazed.

"Um, yeah, if it's not too much," he said, self cautiously.

"Oh, no, no, it's fine. I just heard it's, like, really hard to get in here."

He smirked as the limo stopped. "Well, when your dad owns the place, you can eat here anytime you want as often as you want."

Your eyes widened. "Your dad owns this! It's the most exclusive and expensive place in the entire city!"

He chuckled at your reaction, stepping out of the limo and holding the door open for you. "After you, mi'lady."

Dozens of cameras flashed, blinding you, as he led you to the door. A finely dressed man opened the door for y'all, preventing the paparazzi from following.

"Table for two," Hiccup said, smugly.

"Right this way, Mr. Haddock."

You were lead to a nice table in a secluded area. The lights were dimmed but lit the room well, the tablecloth was a pearly white, and the chairs were cushy but also worn.

The staff didn't miss a beat, asking what you wanted to drink and delivering it with two minutes of entering the place.

Wincing at the menu, you cringed. The prices were outrageous. Nothing was under fifty dollars. Except the drinks, and those weren't cheap either.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"No, nothing, it's just that everything is pricey. I can't afford much."

He blinked. "You're not paying."

"Oh, I can't let you-"

"My parents own the place," he reminded.

"Yes, but-"

"No. No buts. You're not paying a dime for dinner, and that's final."

"But-"

"Nope," he was smiling now, as if this was a game to him.

"It's really not a problem. I can-"

"Nada."

"Seriously, Hiccup-"

"I am being serious."

"I really don't mind paying for my own meal. I am the one eating it."

"(Y/ N)?" he asked, joking seemingly aside.

"Yes?"

"You're not paying." He smiled, returning his gaze back to the menu. Noticing your uneasy glances at the menu, he snatched it out of your hands. "Waiter!"

"Hey!"

"Yes, sir? What can I do for you?" a nearby waitress asked.

He handed her the menu. "Can you get my date a menu without prices? I don't want her to worry about a thing."

She smiled at the simple task which apparently wasn't unusual in that place. "Of course, sir. I'll be right back."

Pouting, you folded your arms over your chest. "That was completely unnecessary."

Giving an amused peak over his menu, he retorted, "Seemed completely necessary to me."

"I can pay for-"

He sighed, closing his menu and setting it down. Apparently, he was done with the conversation. "Look, I asked you out. I'm the guy. I'm also rich and from a wealthy family. I'm paying, and money is really a problem for me. I'm paying, and that's final."

The waitress returned with your menu, and you let the subject drop. "Fine."

A minute later, he smiled softly. "You know, I'd never had to fight about paying for a date before. It was always just expected of me, being rich and all."

And he found himself having that argument often. You were stubbornly independent, and he sometimes found himself giving in and letting you pay for something. Of course, he snuck a couple twenties in your purse when he could, but the challenge was a nice refresher for him.

After dating a while, he brought you back to the restaurant (which wasn't the second time you had been there on a date, nor was it the first time running into his parents while you were there).

"(Y/ N)!" his mother gushed as you walked through the entrance. She ran up to you, engulfing you in a firm hug.

"Nice to see you, too, Mom," Hiccup retorted. "And thanks for the first hug. You know, being your only son and all."

Pulling back, she lightly swatted his shoulder. "Shush, you." Then she hugged him. "Happy?"

"Very," he mused as they pulled apart.

You quickly greeted his father before sitting at a table for four in the main room. You frowned, never having sat in the main room while the restaurant was open.

"What about the paparazzi?" you questioned. Hiccup was always doing his best to avoid them, but he didn't seem to care tonight.

"Ignore them, mi'lady."

"Okay."

Towards the end of dinner, he suddenly pulled something out of his pocket and knelt beside you on one knee, simultaneously pushing his chair back.

The entire restaurant went silent as cameras flashed and your eyes widened.

He opened a box with a (dream engagement ring) ring. "(Y/ N). You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met. You keep me on my toes and aren't afraid to tell me when I'm wrong. My, uh, popularity has no effect on you, and you don't treat me differently because of my money. You are beautiful and amazing and I love you. I know this is sudden and that we've only known each other for about ten months, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor and marry me?"

"Yes," you breathed, unable to keep the smile off your face.

Cheers erupted as the ring was slipped onto your finger. More cameras flashed as he leaned forward, holding himself up on you chair and the table to kiss you.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 


End file.
